


Love at first sight

by Imperfection_00



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Noob writer, Out of Character, Peter is a lil innocent angel, Shy Peter, Sorta Blackmail, Swearing, college Peter, i try ok, idek, possessive wade, sorta soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfection_00/pseuds/Imperfection_00
Summary: On H I A T U S.  Spiderman and deadpool are constantly at each other's throats. One day deadpool finally gets tired of spiderman's persistent interference and decides to siege spiderman's identity. For, y'know. Blackmail n' stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Noob writer here, please be nice uwu  
> I apologize for the possible mistakes that you might encounter~  
> I own none of these characters obviously

Peter stopped by a library on his way home from school to get some material for his final project that is due next week. There wasn't much people there since it's already almost closing time. The librarian glared at him under her old-fashioned pointy glasses, thinking that the boy would prolong her stay in the library. Peter put on his apologetic look, indicating that he won't take long. Then proceeded to disappear inside the forest of books.

While he was browsing the shelves, he pondered whether he should go straight home or go patrolling for a couple of hours. Because he really needs to get his work started. The latter won, it doesn't hurt to make the city a little bit safer, right? Well, maybe it does hurt a little, but he can take a couple of punches here and there.

 _Today's the last time_ , he told himself. _Just until I finish my work._

He will have to go on hiatus for a whole week to finish his projects and during that time, he doubts he could even get a blink of sleep. It's not like he'd be neglecting the citizens, there are other heroes on duty too after all. And if that's not enough, he could ring up his old friend Harry to fill in for him. He admires the guy, really. He completely turned a new leaf after the incident. Harry now owns a nonprofit organization designed to help civilians in warring state countries.

He thought about it but no.. Harry would be more than happy to help but Peter shouldn't bother his best friend for something so trivial.

He grabbed a few books to take home with him, books that are way too heavy to be carried easily by a frail looking boy. The librarian had a look of confusion and astonishment plastered onto her old wrinkly face as Peter let the books down on the counter with an audible thud.

After getting checked out, he put the books in a giant compressed bag he took from his backpack for safekeeping. He went on ahead to an alleyway to leave his belongings in a nearby dumpster and changed into his Spiderman suit. 

With all the work that has been given to them, it's a miracle that Peter even has the time to patrol today. Or maybe he was just procrastinating.

He spent hours webbing thieves and drunkards making trouble near a convenience store and calling the police before disappearing moments before they arrive on the scene. After securing the area, he went to his usual spot, the tallest building in New York city to wind up. He liked it there. It was quiet and he could see the whole city from where he's standing. 

He was just about to go home and take a much needed rest when suddenly, he felt a familiar tingle in the direction of a guy being driven into a corner by another guy in a red and black suit. 

Great. Deadpool is threatening someone again.

The first time his spidey senses reacted to deadpool, he was very confused. Because instead of danger, he felt a weird sense of joy, and familiarity. He hadn't felt that from anyone, he wasn't even aware that his Spidey senses could make him feel that way. Which is weird because a huge guy with two katanas and a bunch of guns strapped onto him is definitely a bad guy. So he's quite sure that he definitely shouldn't be sensing something like that from deadpool. But he didn't pay it much attention.

He swung in the direction of the two guys and landed in between them to break things up. He pointed at deadpool looking very, very angry. Hangry, so to say. He hasn't eaten since breakfast.

"You! What did I say about causing trouble in my city?!"

 

"Ughh not you again! Look spidey, I'm just doing my job here. I'd love to play with that ass of yours but I'm quite busy right now sooo.. bye bye!" Deadpool simply waved a hand at him. "No wait you're right, I'd much rather prefer that." He mumbled to himself.

Before Peter could say anything, deadpool shot a bullet towards his head which was evaded effortlessly. 

"ARGH!"

"Shit!" Peter quickly turned around. He forgot there was actually a guy behind him. He quickly rushed to the man's side but it was too late. The poor guy was shot right in between his eyes causing instantaneous death.

"Mission accomplished! See ya later bubble butt!"

He swiftly turned to deadpool, who was already fleeing the scene and chased after him. He didn't know why he'd chased after him, he didn't want to, but he did anyways. Probably the adrenaline. Yeah, it must be.

Wade is obviously stronger than Peter, proven by the previous fights they have had. Yet he keeps confronting the merc because it's the right thing to do even though he'd rather stay the fuck away from him as much as possible. The guy was un-killable after all. 

Peter should've been more careful! The guy is dead because of his carelessness. The fatigue is really getting into him. 

Finally, he caught up with the merc and landed in front of him. He threw a punch on his left cheek, causing deadpool to fly a couple of feet.

"Ow! What the fuck spidey?!"

"You just killed that guy! In front of me!!"

"Uh, excuse you. I don't use the K word in my business. Trust me, only old men use that term anymore. I simply un-alived him. Besides, that guy is a perverted stalker! The girl was literally. Crying. When she came to me." 

Peter didn't care. For all he knows deadpool could be lying. He shot a web in an attempt to trap deadpool and turn him in to the police, but it was futile. Deadpool simply ripped them apart like it was no big deal. He, after all, is one of the very few that could break through his webbing.

"Whoa there! Eager are we?"

Peter didn't falter. He kept shooting his webs at him, but deadpool kept ripping his webs off like it was well.. webs. He knew it was futile, but he kept his distance partly because he didn't want to get close to deadpool. He had a bad feeling about him tonight.

As he kept shooting his webs, deadpool calmly walks up to him 

By this time, deadpool has had enough. He appeared to be arguing with himself and stopped momentarily before he swiftly darted towards Peter's direction. Before Peter could react, Deadpool had already pounced on him and pinned him to the ground.

He really needs to take a rest.

 

Peter flailed his legs and managed to land a kick on deadpool's right leg, that almost knocked the guy off of him but he only earned a couple of minute's worth of deadpool cursing to himself about how much it hurt. Deadpool straddled him without letting go of his wrists in a way where Peter wouldn't be able to reach him.

He moved Peter's wrists together above his head to free his one hand. He then proceeded to feel around Peter's neck in search for the mask's edge. 

"Where the fuck is th-- Aha! Found you you little shit"

Deadpool slowly lifted up the mask, Peter froze. "W-what are you doing?!" He let out sounding more panicked than he intended.

"Don't worry spidey! This will be quick, i promise." 

"C-can't we talk about this or something? Hey?!"

When the guy showed no signs of listening, he thrashed around, desperate to stop whatever deadpool was doing.

"STOP!! NO!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade's PoV chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't planned and was written kinda sloppily. But since it was already written, why not?  
> Continuation of c1 will be on the next chapter. You can skip this one if you want to uwu
> 
> Note: {Yellow}  
> [White]

Wade sat lazily on his couch watching tv while eating some pancakes with whipped cream and honey drizzled on top when his phone began to ring, he didn't pick it up right away just because he can. So he let it ring for 5 whole minutes and let the caller call multiple times before answering.

"Hello?" A hushed voice of a young woman came out. 

"Yes, yes? What can I do for you?" He replied with a mouthful of food.

"This is.. deadpool, right..?"

"The one and only!" 

The voice began to crack and muffled sniffing can be heard through the phone "please.. please help me"

"Whoa there lady, I'm not some super hero kind of guy. You may want to call someone else for that"

"No no, I want you to.. kill somebody for me.."

"Now we're talking! So who's the unlucky guy and how much are we speaking of?"

The woman explained her circumstances much to Wade's annoyance, he'd rather she be direct to the point but the woman insisted. After a few hours of pure agony, the woman finally agreed to send an email containing a file about the target. He was a stalker that apparently was after her for years now. Stealing used underwear, bugging the bathroom, taking inappropriate pictures unbeknownst to her, etc.

{Here's a guy with a lot of time.}

[You're one to talk.]

"Shall we get to work then? Maybe we can meet some big shots around!" Wade exclaimed happily sounding like a child exited to meet his super hero.

{Ooh! Like Spiderman?}

[Did you forget? He always meddles with our work.]

"Spiderman? Ugh, what's so good about that geek?" 

{His ass!}

"Hm, you get ten points for that yellow"

 

\------------------

 

"Who are you?!!" A middle aged man exclaimed while holding a small knife trying to threaten Wade.

{Oh. My God. Can you believe it?}

[He just asked who we are. Seriously?]

"This guy must have been living under a rock!" Wade mumbled to himself.

"Stay back!! I'm warning you!" 

"Oh! Oh no he's warning me! Somebody help!" Wade cried out in a mocking tone pretending to be a maiden in distress. The target used that opportunity to run away. 

[You're having way too much fun.]

Wade caught up with the guy and cornered him to prevent him from running away. Again. He pointed his gun at him and when he was just about to pull the trigger, a soft thud was heard and bam, Spiderman.

 

"You! What did I say about causing trouble in my city?!"

[Aaaand he's here.]

"Ughh not you again! Look spidey, I'm just doing my job here. I'd love to play with that ass of yours but I'm quite busy right now sooo.. bye bye!" Wade didn't want to prolong the job, he's got other jobs to do as well after all. 

{"Playing" with spidey would be more fun, don't you think?}

[Kinky ..But I like that]

"No wait you're right, I'd much rather prefer that." Wade mumbled to himself.

Spiderman looked like he was about to say something but ain't nobody got time for that! Wade shot a bullet directly at spiderman's forehead, which was evaded effortlessly. 

"ARGH!!"

Wade cocked his head to see where that horrid noise came from, it looked like the bullet hit the perv!

[Well I guess our job here is done]

{That was fast!}

"Mission accomplished! See ya later bubble butt!" Wade ran away immediately after seeing that to prevent further trouble.

[There's something off about spidey today don't you think?]

{Who cares? And why would you even notice that?}

Wade ignored the boxes and continued running. When suddenly, a blur of red landed in front of him followed by him feeling immense pain on his left cheek and finding himself on the ground a couple of feet from where he was originally standing.

"Ow! What the fuck spidey?!"

"You just killed that guy! In front of me!!"

"Uh, excuse you. I don't use the K word in my business. Trust me, only old men use that term anymore. I simply un-alived him. Besides, that guy is a perverted stalker! The girl was literally. Crying. When she came to me."

Spiderman shot a web at Wade, but Wade simply shook them off. "Whoa there! Eager are we?"

{What's so special about these webs anyways?}

[They're supposed to be as strong as steel you know]

{I guess we're just that awesome!}

As Spiderman continued to shoot his webs at Wade, he simply walked towards Spiderman careful not to make any sudden movements. But for every step he takes closer, Spiderman takes a step backwards. 

{These webs are annoying}

[I say we un-alive him right now]

"The avengers would be mad at us! We've yet to meet all of them you know"

{I say we pin him down and take a peek at his face!}

[Whoa]

"That's a good idea." Wade mumbled to himself menacingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like mentioned before, next chapter is finished and will be posted soon ~ ❤  
> Maybe tomorrow or sthn


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it isss!!  
> The PoV's will be constantly switching so this may be a tad bit confusing. I apologise for that ><;

As soon as deadpool completely takes off Peter's mask, Peter goes wide eyed from shock. Staring into deadpool's white clad eyes for a moment and immediately turns back into shy Peter who couldn't maintain an eye contact. Peter blushes, embarrassed about his own face. He was shaking uncontrollably, terrified of the larger man. He wasn't even able to think of what deadpool might do. He was just terrified of him.

Deadpool was unusually silent, but Peter wouldn't know because he was too scared to notice. He didn't even notice that the guy was intensely staring at him.

===========  
Wade's PoV  
===========

Wade stared at Spiderman for a solid minute without making any noise, not even the voices in his head can muster a word. He kept his deathly grip on Spiderman's wrists which the boy couldn't break free from no matter how much he tried. Deadpool has no intention of letting him go.

He stared at the quivering boy beneath him, he had pristine hazel brown eyes, plump rosy lips, flawless white skin that is turning red from the boy's apparent embarrassment. He had never seen such beauty, such innocence. 

_I want him._

The voices in his head immediately agreed with him.

As if in a trance, deadpool suddenly leaned forward to lock lips with him through the mask. 

Spiderman's muscles froze. In fact, his whole body did. He looked shocked and confused. 

{He's too cuuuute!!!}

[Damn right!]

{I have a brilliant idea! Why don't we claim him right here and right now!}

[Stop that! He'd hate us forever!]

{He already does! What's there to lose!?}

Wade ignored the voices in his head as they continued to banter. He hesitantly parted with the boy's lips. Deadpool seemed desperate, he wanted skin contact, he _needed_ skin contact. Never in his life had he ever felt such anger directed towards his mask, his mask that he perceived as his lifeline. He growled silently which caused peter to flinch. Wade fiddled with his mask and took it off half way. He grabbed the boy's slender neck and gave it a little squeeze.

"No- - deadpool! What are y- mmph!"

Wade used that chance to insert his tongue into the boy's mouth. He explored every nook and cranny of spiderman's mouth until they both ran out of breath.

_Sweet.. I want more._

Before he could go in for the third time, spiderman shut his eyes and turned his head to the side to prevent deadpool from kissing him again, because the guy didn't seem to want to stop. But that did nothing.

Wade pulled spiderman's suit slightly to reveal his neck, he then kissed, licked, and sucked on the the boy's tender skin until it made a big, dark mark. He made his way onto the back of spiderman's ear, which got him a strong reaction. 

===================  
Peter's PoV  
===================

A small squeak came out of Peter when deadpool reached a particular spot, his face turned even redder from embarrassment. He really wanted to hide his face at that time but he was unable to do so. He shouldn't have patrolled tonight. He should've just been a good student and do his homeworks when asked to. If he did, this wouldn't have happened to him. Now Deadpool knows his identity.

What is he supposed to do now? Deadpool knows what he looks like. It's only a matter of time before he discovers his true identity. His loved ones will be in danger. All because of his selfish actions.

Thinking back on his helplessness and regret, a lump started to form inside Peter's throat as tears threatened to come out of his eyes. He desperately fought back because he doesn't want to appear any more vulnerable than he is now in front of his enemy.

===================  
Wade's PoV  
===================

A small, muffled sob managed to come out from the boy. It was deadpool's turn to freeze. 

Spiderman was crying. 

{You made him cry!}

[Oh no.]

Wade felt horrible, his grip unconsciously loosened. Spiderman quickly pushed the larger guy away weakly, due to his current state of emotion, and shot a web up to escape. Whilst crying, he swung away before deadpool could even blink.

Deadpool hadn't moved an inch from the place where spiderman had left him. He stared at the direction where the boy ran to without muttering a word for a solid minute.

"What. Was that." 

Wade was perplexed. Never had he ever lost control like that in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short.. but hey ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯


	4. Chapter 4

Peter swung back to his apartment with his bare tear-stained face, snot falling down from his nostril and all. He didn't care. He just wanted to get away from deadpool. 

He landed on his bedroom window, he slowly lifted it up, careful not to wake his neighbors. He quietly entered and plopped down onto his bed. Not even bothering to change back or close the window. 

He remembered what just happened earlier. He covered his face with both of his hands, which he wasn't able to do earlier. He panicked a little inside, his brain is trying to comprehend a reason for deadpool's actions.

But one thing's for sure, he will be avoiding the guy for quite some time. It'd be very, very embarrassing to meet him again. Or at least inappropriate. He's not even sure what the guy will do to him next.

Peter fell asleep as he was pondering. He will deal with his problems tomorrow, right now he just needed some sleep. Who knows? Maybe it was all just a dream.

 

\--------------

 

Peter was woken up by the morning light, fresh air is coming in from the window. Slightly swaying his blue curtains. In the distance, he can hear the cars rhythmically honking in the busy street.

He stayed relaxed in his bed, barely opening his eyelids. He was strangely tired, and wanted a few more minutes of sleep. 

He glanced over to look at the time, 9:56 AM

.. _9:56 AM_

"9:56 AM?!!" Peter got up faster than he could say late, stumbling to the ground the instance he felt spandex on his skin.

"Why am I still dressed?!" Peter whispered to himself. He tried to look for his backpack to search for his casual clothes but he had no time to keep looking for it. He quickly grabbed a white T-shirt with a weird print on and a pair of jeans from his dirty clothes pile and got changed. 

He missed all five of his alarms! His classes start at 10:00, he didn't have much time left so he hid his costume under the bed (classic) and went to the kitchen. He normally wears his suit underneath but not today. He'll finally have a reason to not go patrolling.

He grabbed a piece of bread from his fridge that contained a half eaten loaf of bread and a few energy drinks. Not even bothering to put it in the toaster. That's gonna be his only meal for the day as usual. He ran to the door and slammed it close. 

On the way to school, he passed by the alleyway where he left his belongings. _thank God it's still there._ He grabbed his backpack and his tote bag containing the books he had borrowed then proceeded to head to school.

\--------------------

People seem to be staring at him more than usual, _do I have something on my face?_

Well, doesn't matter. He didn't have time to care. he's very, very late for his class. He's gonna get an earful from his professor. 

_Maybe I'll just skip her class.. yeah, that sounds like a good idea._

He may be a super hero, but no one escapes the terror one feels when dealing with that hag. 

After coming to a decision, peter went to their university library, and went straight to the computer lab. There were only a few students in there, since generally, it's supposed to be time for class. Only a few had vacancies or perhaps their professor didn't come to class. Well, doesn't matter.

He went over to the farthest computer in the corner and began to flip through the pages of the books he had borrowed. He noted down the crucial information for now, because he had to return these books by tonight lest he wants to get fined for not returning them on time. He barely even has money to buy food for himself, so paying even a penny for a fine is a big inconvenience.

He finished an hour later, just in time for his second period. After sending the file to himself, he got up and grabbed his belongings then turned around to go to his prospective classroom. 

\------------------------

"Peter!"

As soon as he enters his classroom, an angelic voice called out his name. It was enough to make him forget about all of his worries. Peter smiled at her.

MJ's happy face turned into a surprised one in 0.5 seconds as soon as Peter sat down next to her. 

"Whoa there tiger, what happened to your neck?!" MJ whispered loudly, careful not to grab anyone's attention.

"What? What happened to it?" Peter instinctively grabbed his neck, startled by MJ's reaction.

She dug through her bag trying to search for something then takes what appears to be a hand mirror. She handed it to him and as soon as Peter sees the reason everybody has been staring at him for, he visibly paled. Making the huge **hickey** on his neck stand out even more. 

All the memories from last night flooded back in. He stopped and stared at the mirror for a solid minute before MJ's concerned voice brought him back to reality. 

"Peter?"

He averted his gaze from the mirror to his friend. He paused for a moment, trying to come up with a good excuse. "I-I bumped into a tall table!!" Was all Peter could muster in his panic before sprinting away. 

\--------------------------------

In his panic, he wasn't able to check his surroundings, he ran as fast as he could with his hand on his neck, not even knowing where he's going. 

_shitshitshitshitSHIT!_

Peter's mind was filled with denial. He refuses to accept that whatever happened to him just happened to him. But then again.. The evidence of that event is plastered onto his skin. And that thing isn't going away anytime soon. He's gotta do something about that quickly before anyone starts making up some weird rumors about him. Again.

 

Peter went into the men's bathroom instinctively. To hide, and to panic. He entered in one of the cubicles then hurriedly locked the door. He looked for anything in his bag that could cover the bruise up. Luckily, he found a couple of band aids, just enough to cover it almost completely. It would look weird, but this'll do.

After he plastered one band aid on top of another, he went out of the cubicle, exhausted. Upon opening the door, he felt his spidey senses tingle just a teeny bit. 

_Oh no._

He knew exactly who it was. Flash Thompson. 

You would think that he'd finally get rid of the troublesome guy after graduating high school but noo.. The guy just had to take his and his best friend's university. It's like the universe is rooting against him.

He tried to erase his presence and silently slide away from them, but he's already gotten their attention so.. there's not much he can do about that.

"Look who it is, it's puny Parker, just finished taking a shit?" Flash said in a mocking tone. His goons laughing along with him.

"Yeah like you don't take mando dumps yourself." Peter said under his breath.

"What did you just say to me parker?"

"Oh I'm sorry, are you perhaps a teenage girl who won't admit that they take a shit like any other human being? In that case I have to apologize."

Flash's goons are trying to contain their laughter, which enraged him more. All that rage directed onto Peter.

He grabbed Peter's collar and stared directly in his eyes. Peter thought he'd be getting a punch, but strangely enough, Flash just scanned every part of Peter's face in close proximity. 

He let out an angry huff then forcefully pushed Peter back into the cubicle, which caused him to lose balance and fall onto the toilet seat. 

Finally, the group left after their leader's loss. Flash seemed like he was in a really bad mood being outsmarted by a nerd and all.

"What was all that about?" Peter angrily said to himself.

Peter let out a sigh of relief, finally being left alone by the troublesome bunch. It's not easy holding back the urge to punch the guy in the face. 

He got up from the toilet seat and checked in the mirror to see if he covered up the bruise well. 

You can still see a little of it, but it's okay. Nobody would be able to tell if it was a hickey or a wound. He gave it one last glance before turning to go back to his class.

As soon as he entered the classroom, MJ was already all over him asking if he's okay but never touches the subject. Peter seemed like he didn't want to talk about it. 

"I'm okay, don't worry about it." 

"Well if you say so. But if you need someone to talk to, I'd be glad to lend you both of my ears. Okay?"

"Of course, thanks MJ" 

Peter couldn't help but feel guilty because MJ truly cares about him. But he can't even say anything to her because her life would be in danger if she knew who he truly was. He knows that he can fully trust MJ, but he wouldn't want his enemies coming after her to use against Spiderman. 

The bell rang, and the students all rose up in unison to pick up their bag and leave. Peter and MJ left along with the crowd, happily chatting about anything and everything. As they got out of the campus, they both parted ways. MJ gets in her car and Peter walks home.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes are watching his every move from a distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been sooo long! Please don't kill me >_<  
> Here's a short chapter I could squeeze out of my brain. And before you continue, I'd like to say that I'm putting this fic on hiatus for now. More notes at the end ~

Deadpool is very intrigued by Peter. No.. he is **obsessed** with him.

He watched him for a few days and in that short amount of time he has been able to gather almost all information about the boy named Peter Parker. His age, his three sizes, his name, and other trivial information that he couldn't care less for.

Now he just had to make a good first second impression. Something cool, something flashy. Something like breaking into the 6th floor classroom window where Peter is currently in and kidnapping him.

"We're so romantic."

[Yup.]

{So romantic.}

The sound of shattered glass colliding with the floor echoed throughout the entire classroom, mixing up with the students' screams.

Everybody stared at him as he scanned the room in search for the boy, but oddly enough, he wasn't there. He was a hundred percent sure that Peter would be here. After all, he hired someone to hack into the school's system just to make sure.

[More like, threatened.]

{I knew we shouldn't have trusted that guy!} 

"He did look shady." He muttered to himself

"Who are you?! I-i'm calling the cops!" Someone actually brave enough to stand up and threaten the guy strapped with two big swords on his back and a couple of visible guns shouted with great hesitation.

The student carefully took his phone from his pocket, eyes undistracted from the man in front of the classroom. But before he could press 9 from 911, deadpool had already sliced his phone in half by throwing his katana right across the room.

The student was frozen in place, the blade almost hit him and even if he didn't get hit, he could've been!

Peter, who woke up by the loud tingling of his spidey senses, reflexively slid under his table as soon as he identified it as deadpool. Normally he would've stepped in, but the man in question was this crazy dude! He didn't feel like confronting him today. Especially after what happened. Its very.. embarrassing.

_What the fuck is he doing here??! Is he here to kill somebody? I really don't want to but I have to sto--_

"Bring Peter Parker to me if you don't want what happened to your phone to happen to you."

His thoughts were cut off by deadpool's voice. The surprise made him choke on his own saliva which caused him to cough uncontrollably in the middle of a dead silent classroom.

"H-he's over there!!" the student being threatened by deadpool pointed towards the very back end of the classroom.

Deadpool walked over to where the lame looking student pointed at, following the sound. And there he sees his cute Peter, curled up in a ball still coughing.

He smirked under his mask as he watched the boy for a second. "Gotcha!!" he hoisted Peter up to his shoulder, despite his futile attempts of kicking and punching wherever and however he can.

Peter **can't** use his full power in the middle of the class filled with young adults who are most likely gonna be starting up a rumor after this. Though he's still using a formidable amount of strength because 1. He doesn't wanna get caught, and 2. He doesn't wanna get caught!!

Because what the hell?! What could he possibly want with Peter other than to kill him?

"PUT ME DOWN!! Wait-- DON'T JUMP!!!" 

Then he jumped.

"You little SHIT!!"

The whole class as well as the other classes, ran to their windows to see what was happening and what the noise was all about. 

Seeing two individuals free falling from a high place, of course some would panic. Screams resonated within the whole school. Attracting more onlookers.

As they were falling, Peter turned their positions around, grabbing Deadpool by the waist and quickly maneuvering their bodies around. Making it so that Peter is at the bottom instead of deadpool.

He discreetly shot a thin web towards the wall and pulled himself ever so slightly just so they would land on the bushes beneath them. Falling on the bushes would arouse less suspicion for landing safely.

He should be okay with falling from this height and he didn't care about deadpool, the guy couldn't die anyways. 

But there was still a small part of him that didn't want to see the guy get hurt.

They both landed safely then rolled over to the side out of the not so soft bushes. Peter quickly got up and didn't even bother to dust himself off the leaves that stuck out of his hair and clothes. 

Deadpool got up first, seemingly panicked. "Oh no!! Petey are you alright?? I'm sorry I wasn't thinking I wanted to look cool for you and--"

"What were you THINKING?! You could've hurt yourself!!" 

Deadpool paused for a moment.

Peter didn't care that he put him in danger.

[He's worried about you dingus]

{I think I'm gonna cry}

He let out a girlish squeal and jumped on Peter for a tight, tight hug.

"Awww! You care about me!!"

"What the-- get off me!"

Deadpool kept his tight hold on Peter. And whispered on his ear.

"...I don't think you know the position you're currently in baby boy." 

Peter shuddered, his spidey senses going haywire. He wanted to get out of there. He **needed** to get out of there.

But he can't.

Deadpool knows his identity. He shouldn't be surprised that the guy knows where to find him. By now he probably already knows everything about Peter. Including aunt may. He couldn't risk his aunt's life. Even if it meant giving up his.

"...What do you want?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting this fic on hiatus for the time being. I'm just not feeling spideypool right now and I'd surely ruin the story if I forced myself. 
> 
> Anywho, I'd like to ask your opinion. Should I make this story dark af? Or perhaps you'd like to see something sweet and fluffy? I like em both so I need a second opinion hehe


End file.
